


Bewitched

by Sio_Sio



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, The Owl House - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Sio/pseuds/Sio_Sio
Summary: Luz makes Amity's heart go doki doki bc Amity gay.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beverly_R_G and gayglimmer on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beverly_R_G+and+gayglimmer+on+twitter).



A regular day in Boiling Isles. Amity just got a letter sent through mail from Luz right after she got outside of the Manor.

"Oh is that from Luz? What does it say?" Edric and Emira sneaked a peek behind Amity.

"It's a private matter that none of you is allowed to know!" Amity shook her arm to make the twins go away.

"Well I guess so." Emira shrugged it off and gave Edric a smile. "Why don't we go around town and look for something else to mess up?" She nudged her twin brother, making him agree to it instantly. "Later, Mittens." 

'Alright let's see...' Amity whispered to herself while walking outside, following wherever her legs get her.

'Hey Amity,  
Gus, Willow and I are going to the creek to look for some three eyed frog for potions class. Meet us there if you wanna tag along.   
Your friend, Luz' 

'An invitation to hang out?' Amity thought, 'Moreover it's from Luz!'

"Hoot, hoot, no one's home! Hoot" Amity looked up to find the bird tube talking to her. She swears that if that thing ever bothered her it would be deadwood. 

But she was surprisingly calm today. Maybe it was because of the letter she received.

"Oh, I wasn't looking for Luz or anything... Where is she though?" Amity looked around, there was no sign of the human girl. 

"Hoot, she's way ooooover there." The tube began stretching up to the sky and pointed towards West. "She's at the creek, hoot hoot."

Amity walked fast towards where Hootie pointed. Leaving Hootie without a thank you. "Jeez, not even a thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA Amity still gay in this chapter

"Where are they? He said they were over here... Maybe he was lying." Amity began to wonder if she should just go back to the manor. That was until she heard voices giggling through the woods. And sure enough she knew who those voices were.

Amity squeezed through the bushes and there, she finally saw them. Luz and her co..., and Edric and Emira. 'Wait a sec, why are they here?' She thought when she saw them.

"Oh look who decided to join us." Edric had a smug look. "You two, what are you doing here?" She pointed at the twins.

"Oh you know, we decided to look for something to mess around with, and we saw Luz and her friends." Emira said. "So we're here to help her with catching frogs for school." Edric continued.

"So why are you here, Mittens?" Emira asked, making Amity blush.

This was the worst. Amity thought to herself. She won't be able to get close to Luz without her siblings noticing. Especially Emira. 

"Hey Amity!" She didn't realize that Luz was beside her already, making her move away from her because of... Instincts... I guess?

"L-Luz! Hi! What are you doing here? I-I mean, I'm glad you could come even though you were the one who invited me out here... Haha." Amity breathed in deeply. That was the longest sentence she has ever said without breathing.

"Uhm..., Okay. I'm glad you could join us I guess? Hahaha!" Luz laughed. 

'The laugh. She laughed at me. Oh crammity.' 

"So.. Would you like to-" Luz was interrupted by a "Yes, I do!" from Amity.

"Wow, I thought you'd say no to frogs since they're slimy" Luz laughed again. "Alright, the jars are over there." Luz pointed to the left side of the river, near the rocks, where all their stuff was. 

'It was frogs Amity! FROGS!' Amity blushed from embarrassment. 'What are you panicking for? It's just Luz... And the frogs...'


	3. Chapter 3

"Willow! Catch it, hurry!" Gus yelled. 'Looks like they're having fun...' Amity thought to herself. She still isn't good at being friendly with everyone.

"So how's it been, Blight?" Amity flinched by the sudden voice beside her. Luz sat down right next to her, accompanying Amity by the river.

"Oh, uh, I haven't caught anything yet." She frowned since she wasn't really fond with slimy things. "That's not what I meant though." Luz chuckled, making Amity blush once again. "Oh! Ahaha." |

"So? How are you? haven't seen you in like... a few days." Luz frowned a bit by the last part of the sentence.  
"Oh yeah, Everything is fine. I'm fine." 

'No you're not! You have this weird feelings blooming for her. How can you say that you are fine???' 

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Luz smiled, but then dropped it a few seconds later.   
"What about you? Are you doing fine?" Amity already noticed the change of the atmosphere. It was not good.

"Nothing, I'm also fine. Just thinking about the time I'll finally be able to get back home." Hearing those words, made Amity's heart prick a little, but smiled when she finally got her frog. into the jar. "Hey! You got it!" Luz yelled, making Amity laugh. Suddenly, the atmosphere became lighter, which made Amity breath out deeply.

"I mean, I don't want to leave this place. You get what I mean?" Luz looked at Gus and Willow. "I don't want to leave them." Then shifted to Amity, "I don't want to leave you." 

Luz and Amity were practically piercing each other with their stares. Amity's eyes went a little lower from Luz's face, which focused on her lips. 

Amity started leaning in when suddenly, Luz broke the awkward silence filling up the air. "Man. you'd definitely win a staring contest Blight!" Luz nudged Amity's arm, scaring and making the frog jump out of the jar and back to the river.

And so did Amity.

"Shoot! Amity!" Luz freaked out. The river wasn't that deep when she checked it out earlier. Luz jumped into the river and to her disappointment, the water was just half her body.

'Snap out of it Luz! Gotta save Amity!' She thought. Her adrenaline kicked in and tried to look for a drowning witch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amity?" Luz called once she got Amity out of the water. "Amity?! Amity!" She leaned in for CPR but suddenly, Amity woke up.

Amity choked out the water while gasping for air. "Mittens are you okay?" Emira said, getting closer to Amity, checking if she got hurt or any mild injuries.  
"I-I'm fine."

Amity took a peak of Luz, who was gradually concerned and partially blaming herself from what happened. "I think, I think it's time to head home." Luz suggested.

"Alright, we'll clean up here. Luz, Amity, you go on ahead." Edric advised to the two, making Amity blush since they would be alone together.

"I-I got spare clothes back at home. Let's head this way."

'Wait! No, Amity, you just drowned. Almost died in fact, and you're blushing just because you'll be alone with Luz on the way to the Owl Shack? I mean who in hell wouldn't?!'

"I'm sorry about nudging you and accidentally drowning you back there." Luz started, it was getting really awkward between them. "It's fine, I know you didn't intend to do it."

'Why did you have to panic after she leaned in to God knows what she will do to you next?!' Luz argued with herself.

"Aren't you cold?" The witch asked. "Huh? Oh, ahaha yeah, I'm fine. I only got half of myself wet, you should ask yourself though."

\---------------------

"Alright, stay there. I'll go get some clothes." Luz pointed at Amity to take a seat and went upstairs. Amity was left downstairs, sitting on the living room. Admiring the place.

"So this is where you sleep huh? Looks nice enough..." She looked behind her and saw a big frame of the Owl Lady, Eda's wanted poster. And next to it was Luz's banned poster from Hexside. 

Amity was reminded of how she met Luz for the first time. It was such a chaotic first impression. Amity blushed as she touched the poster of Luz. 'To think that I'd fall for her tactics... cute, adorable and weird tactics of getting to know me...' 

"I hope she didn't find me weird for shaking her like that."

"Hope who didn't find you weird for shaking who like that?" Luz's voice popped up, making Amity scream and fall of the couch.


End file.
